


Taken.

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Liam, Dark, Don't jump to conclusions, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Plot twist at every corner, Serial Killers, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was one, he grew up in a family who hid everything bad in the world from him and his sisters. Liam had next to nothing of knowledge against the evil of the world, and like his parents had planned, he had expected for things too go good and sail smoothly. </p><p>Thinking about it now, Liam wishes that his parents had told him from a young age what life is really about. Because maybe if they had showed him the true way of living, he wouldn't of wound up in the mess that he is in now. If his parents had taught him to fight, he could defend himself. </p><p>But no, they had protected him and sheltered him from the world and now Liam is left out to fight it with his bare hands.</p><p>Knowledge or not, Liam was determined to come out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> Okay so, first things first, this fanfiction will probably be really dark to begin with but it will get more light and fluffly the more the story progresses. So please, stick around for that haha.
> 
> There wont be any rape in this fanfiction, no matter how dark it might be,(it might not even get that dark) that wont happen. At some points it might seem like it's going to happen but I promise it wont. If that still triggers you while reading this please be careful .xx
> 
> I did start another fanfiction called "Something Told Me This Wouldn't Last (I'm Here Without You Baby) but I deleted it because I actually didn't like it or have motivation to write it. With this fanfiction I do have motivation to write it and complete it.
> 
> Okay and also updates are so random, I can never have a good update schedule. Also, I have no beta so spelling mistakes I apologies for.
> 
> So, that's all for now, I hope you like this fanfiction and enjoy it. :) x

Liam Payne never expected for things to turn, to the worst.

The room was gross and gunky, the only light coming from the lamp hanging by the roof. Which was only dim, giving the room a light yellow colour. Not really making it easy to see everything, all of most of it was black. The wall he was resting on was mushy and mouldy, it felt slimy against his bare back and broken pieces of the bricks, dug into his flesh. Liam groaned, the smell was ranching when he took a deep breathe in, and he kept his eyes closed tightly. It smelt like rotten egg and fish. He would've barfed if he didn't think there was nothing in his stomach, to throw up. He moved his wrists which were behind his back, but not being able to move them far as the cuffs dug sharply into his wrists. Liam groaned opening his eyes, only being met with darkness and a faint glow from the lamp. He didn't know where he was, most likely in some abandoned house. His left eye twitched, which sent a jolt of pain down his body, making a small whimper leave his lips. No doubt he was punched in the eye, and his jaw when he tried to clench his teeth. Only sending more pain down his body. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, his jeans completely torn along his calfs and knees, and his shoes were really messy covered in dirt. Like he'd been dragged along the place. Liam groaned resting his head against the wall as his hair fell over his eyes, he tried to spread his legs only to find they were cuffed together. That didn't surprise him, he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration closing his eyes again.

Two voices were heard out side the door, and that made Liam re-open his eyes and turn his head to face the door. He could only hear quiet muffles and he strained to hear more, something to give him at least a clue of to where he was.

"Is he in there?" Was the first thing Liam heard, the voice was slow, raspy and deep.

There was a short pause before the second voice spoke up, it was an Irish one, no doubt.

"Yeah, I don't know, like, why is he here? I thought Malik stopped all.." There was a frustrated sigh before he spoke up again. "All this shit. I don't want anymore dead bodies, on my case."

The Irish boy finished with a loud groan.

Liam's breathe caught in his throat, as he felt his heartbeat pick up. _Dead bodies? What?_ Liam was frightened beyond compare, he didn't want to die. He didn't fucking do anything. Is what he kept telling himself.

"I know he said he'd stop, but there must be a reason for taking this guy." The deep voice guy said.

"No, enough is enough. Killing someone for no reason, is messed up." The Irish one spoke loudly.

"He wouldn't of taken him, if there wasn't a reason. Look we better go, Malik will be here to see him. We can't be hanging around. He won't be pleased. Let's go." The deep voice guy said before all Liam could hear was footsteps fading off into the distance.

Liam let out a small whimper when he was sure no one was outside the door. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was petrified, he had no clue to why he was here or what these people wanted from him. His heart beat was racing way too fast for Liam, and it only made him more scared. All he remembers is the club he went to. His parents had just gotten into another fight, Liam couldn't stand it anymore, throwing on his jacket over his white shirt. Which were both missing now, as he lead himself out of the house. It was a chilly night and the club was packed with people grinding up against each other, drinking and making out in every space possible. It wasn't a place Liam would really go to but anywhere was better then home, he didn't spend long there though. Leaving around midnight for a walk in the fresh air, he managed to turn a corner going down an alley way. He remembers he was cornered by two people one yelling out 'Is that him?' and the other one nodding. And that's was all, before he blacked out, and then waking up in this place. It still didn't make any sense, he's never done anything wrong.

So why would they need him?

The lamp hanging off the celling finally dimmed to an end, leaving Liam alone in the pitch black. His bones in his arms were aching from being in a discomforting pose, and the rotten smell was making Liam's stomach twist inside out. His tongue came out to swipe across his bottom lip, he could taste the metallic taste of blood against his lip. Over a bump which must've been busted open before leaving the dry blood taste behind. He closed his mouth letting out a even breathe through his nose as he placed his head against the mushy wall, his fingers digging into the concrete underneath him as he twisted his wrists again. Only causing the cuffs to tighten around him, his chest heaved up and down as he took in deep breathes. Thinking of everything going on around him, there was no possibility, he was going to die without a doubt. This thought made a couple more tears flow down his cheeks, and a small sob escaping from his throat. Liam attempted to move his legs closer to his chest, but he was too weak just leaving them to lay against the ground.

 _Seconds... Minutes... Hours_ possibly later there was a noise that awoke Liam from the sleep that he managed to scare himself into. His eyes snapped open, his heart beginning to race as he turned his head to the door. The noise happened again, a creak and then the door was being pushed open, Liam couldn't see anything yet, since the door closed once the person walked in. He heard a noise before the lamp was re-lit and placed back in it's original spot. The room was brighter then the first time Liam awoke, and he could see things better.

But there really wasn't anything to look at, it was just him in a room that smelt disgusting tied up by the wrist and ankles. He did spare a glance down at his chest, which was covered in cuts and bruises and scratches. He kept in the whine that wanted to escape before he looked back up, at the figure that had walked in. They weren't really tall, Liam was probably a inch or so taller, he had dirty blond hair that was messy from what Liam guesses, the boy was running his hands through. His wide blue eyes stared directly at Liam, as Liam took in what the boy was wearing. He had on really baggy jeans, worn out hi-tops and a simple white shirt. With dirt marks on it, all up he looked like a normal guy you'd past on the streets.

"What am I doing here?" Liam squeaked out, his voice was low and it cracked halfway through the sentence, from lake of speech.

The blue eyed boy bit his bottom lip nervously as he scrapped his foot along the ground, avoiding Liam's pleading stare.

"I'm not aloud to answer that. I'm not even meant to talk to you. I'm only here to change the light." The blonde boy said.

And Liam remembered that voice, because of the Irish accent, it was the same guy from before. It was the one who basically said Liam was going to die. This boy didn't really scare Liam, he looked more scared then what he let on. Liam raised an eyebrow because he could be wrong, this boy could be just as heartless as this Malik person he heard about. Liam sighed turning his head away, his arms were really starting to hurt from this position, they aren't meant to be behind his back for this long. It wasn't natural for Liam's bone structure, if it was left like this any longer, he's sure his arms would be permanently stuck behind his back like this.

The blonde boy sighed before Liam heard him turn around and make a exit. Shutting the door behind him, leaving Liam alone in the room again. He had another look down at his chest, dry blood was all over his stomach, and purple-blue marks placed everywhere. Liam shuffled up a bit, the wall scrapping into his back as he tired to get his arms in a more comfortable position. But that didn't work, it made it worse in fact. If it was possible the smell of the room became even more disgusting, and Liam wanted to do nothing more then to barf.

He could see the moss growing on the walls, and all the slimy type on the ground. He spotted his shirt and jacket on the other side of the room, his shirt was ripped to pieces but his jacket was fine, Liam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before letting his eyes scan over the place again. Nothing, there was nothing in this room and Liam let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head to get the hair out of his eyes. There was a quiet chatter going on, outside the room and Liam strained himself so he could hear the voices speaking outside the room.

"How's he doing?" This voice was different, the accent was thick but smooth like honey.

"He's fucking scared to pieces." It was the Irish person again.

There was chuckle before the honey like voice spoke up again.

"Great. I'm going to go see him now, and Niall. You go and check on the others."

 _Others? There was more? So it wasn't just him?_ A million things raced through his head, as he heard one pair of footsteps take off down the hall. Liam held his breathe as the door was pushed opened, and closed when the person walked in. He was probably a bit taller than Liam, and very slim. Liam gulped when he was met with the persons face. He had a sharp cheekbones that could kill, scruff along his jaw and upper lip, his eyebrows were a dark colour, furrowed together as his eyes narrowed onto Liam. His eyes were framed by thick eyelashes, that looked like he was wearing eyeliner. And his eyes were the colour brown with flecks of gold and a honey colour. His hair was pitched black falling across his head, it had been pushed back from the persons fingers. He sent off a really bad vibe and Liam was even more scared if it was possible.

This was the person he heard about, Malik.

He was imitating and very scary when his eyes locked with Liam. Malik let a smirk spread across his face as he walked towards Liam, his converses scrapping along the ground. He had black jeans on that were ripped at the knees, a black shirt with flames on it and a leather jacket. Malik lowered himself into a crouching position in front of Liam studying his face with a smirk. Liam averted his eyes, this was the guy that was going to kill him with no doubt. He looked like someone who would be able to kill you, with just a glare.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." Malik spoke up which made Liam snap his eyes up to him.

He didn't say anything back, afraid to speak in case something bad happened. Malik let out a chuckle before speaking up again. His hand coming out to cup Liam's jaw.

"I was worried we got the wrong person, but no, you're the right one." Malik said again dropping his hand after he scanned Liam's face.

"What do you want from me?" Liam asked, more like whimpered out.

"Oh, I want a lot of things Liam." Malik said, his smirk turning into a more evil grin.

Which caused Liam to swallow past the thick lump in his throat, as he turned his face away from him.

"My names Zayn, Zayn Malik. And you're Liam Payne, the one person who I needed the most." Malik -Zayn- said continuing to wear that grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liam questioned worriedly.

Zayn laughed deeply before standing himself up, dusting off his pants as he looked down at Liam.

"You really don't know what you've done. I'll be seeing you later." And with that, Zayn turned and left the room.

Liam was scared, alone, and confused with everything.

He expected Zayn to just kill him right then and there, not later. He rather have it over and done with now. This wasn't good. Liam had no idea what he had done, to want someone to kill him. He isn't like someone to go out and make people hate him, in fact he was too nice for that. This was confusing him so much, and scaring him at the same time. Maybe he did something someone didn't like? No, that can't be possible. Why does this guy want Liam dead? Liam let out a couple of tears as he thought over and over to why he was here. It just didn't add up at all.

The light began to fade again darkening the room by the hour, and Liam closed his eyes curling his fingers up as the cuffs scrapped across the abused flesh on his wrist, he hadn't tried to move his feet again just leaving them laying in front of him. Petrified and upset were the two words that could describe Liam at the moment as his head rested against the wall, as he looked up at the ceiling. He didn't know how long until Zayn would be back for him, and he didn't want to know. Because he knew that when Zayn got back, he would definitely be dead. Liam closed his eyes as he let out a pained whine, trying to think of anything better than the place he was in right now.

Once again. 23 year old, Liam Payne, never expected things to turn to the worst.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo okay so I got some good feedback on the first chapter, so here is the second one!
> 
> If you guys wanna find me or just say hi my tumblr is; LarryDomain@Tumblr.Com

It was days, well maybe _not_ days, more like a day, before someone had come back for Liam.

He had managed enough strength to move his feet up, and have his body twisted to the side so his feet were curled under him. His hands remained behind his back, but he found a more comfortable place that didn't have his wrist crushed against the wall. His head was lowered as he still tried anything to get the horrid smell away, but their was no point in it their was nothing in this room that smelt nice. He managed to fall asleep like that, his body all hunched over minutes before someone walked in. The slight noise of feet on the ground is what made Liam jolt awake, and his body begin to tense up. He turned his head, the hair falling over his eyes as he looked up at the person who entered the room. It wasn't the Irish one, who he found out was named Niall, and it wasn't Malik, _thank god_. No this person looked bit more intimidating then the Irish fella, he was very tall and lanky, all limbs and a long torso. His hair was long, and it started curling a tiny bit near his shoulders, and he had bright green eyes. He had a sharp facial features, kind of like Maliks, but not as sharp, his cheeks were tinted pink and he had freakishly large hands. He was wearing what looked like, cowboy boots, incredibly tight jeans, and a really baggy white shirt. He had a key in one hand, and a towel in the other.

He looked up at Liam before he began to speak up.

"You need a bath, before I take you to see Malik." his voice was deep, low. It was the guy from yesterday who was talking with Niall.

Liam lowered his gaze to the ground before turning his face away, back to look down at the place he was staring at before. The guy made his way over to Liam, bending down to be level with him, he felt a pair of hands hold his arm as the cuffs were being undone, when they were Liam's instinct was bringing his hands forward to rub at the red and swelling flesh on his wrist.

The guy moved again to Liam's feet, using the key to un-cuff his feet before hooking both pair of cuffs to his belt loop before standing up. He looked down at Liam swinging the towel over his shoulder before leaning over to grab Liam's shoulder.

"Up." He said.

Liam managed to stand himself up, leaning heavily on the wall as he tried to get strength into his legs. They were so sore and weak from the previous day, and it was fucking annoying him, he could've made a run for it, if he had enough strength. The curly hair guy grabbed a pair of the cuffs that were hooked to his pants, and grabbed Liam's wrist cuffing them up again, this time his hands in front of his body, instead of behind him, Liam was thankful for that.

"Why?" Was all Liam could manage to say, as he looked up at the curly haired boy.

The curly haired boy frowned biting his lower lip as he looked away from Liam, placing his large hand on Liam's lower back ducking his head as he began to lead Liam out of the room. Avoiding his question. Liam sighed in frustration as he managed to get enough strength in his legs to move. When he stepped out of the room he squinted his eyes closed from the brightness of the room, Liam waited a couple of seconds before opening his eyes and blinking a couple of times to get his eyes, to adjust to the light. He gulped as he looked around the room, it was a long corridor with doors on each side, about 5. The walls were a dirty white colour, and that was basically it.

"I'm Harry." The curly haired boy finally spoke up.

Liam turned his head to the side to look at the curly boy, who identified himself as Harry. He raised an eyebrow before nodding and looking back ahead of him. The floor was cold along his bare feet, and his wrists were hurting even more. The metal digging into his flesh was bad, it was going to leave really nasty marks. They came to a flight of stairs, and Harry began leading Liam up them, on the second floor it was more spacey with a couple of chairs, a T.V and a hallway. Harry lead him down the hallway stopping on the last door on the right, opening it up to reveal a bathroom. It had a shower, a toilet and a sink with no mirror, Liam sighed before Harry turned him around to un-cuff his hands handing him the towel, before hopping out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him, locking it.

Liam sighed, throwing the towel somewhere on the ground before rubbing his wrists with his hands. He shuffled over to the shower to inspect it, but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was just a simple shower head, two taps and a drain, Liam groaned in frustration before reaching out to turn the water on. The cold water made Liam's fingers tingle before he turned the hot one on, to make the water a luke warm temperature.

Their was really no way out of the bathroom, there was no window he could escape out of, and no vent in the roof he could try and crawl out of. There was nothing, of course there was nothing, Liam sighed again his fingers still tracing over his wrist as he watched the room slowly start to heat up from the shower. There was a bar of soap, and conditioner in the corner of the shower that Liam was able to use. He undid the button of his jeans, before unzipping them and pulling them off along with his boxers. He wasn't sure if he was meant to wear them again or not, he hoped he didn't have to. He stepped under the shower, the water sending shivers down him when the water made contact with his skin. He let out a small sigh as he bent down grabbing the soap, retrieving it from the ground before straightening himself up. He scrubbed harshly at his skin with the soap watching the clear water turn grey and dirty, from the dirt on his body. He scrubbed till his flesh was red and there was no dirt on his body anywhere.

He grabbed the conditioner next, squeezing some into his hand before putting it into his hair. Scrubbing it through, before washing it out. Liam bit his lower lip before resting his head against the shower wall as he let the water fall down his spine. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the point that his family will know he's missing. And they're most likely freaking out, Liam groaned turning around against the wall, before sliding down it, his back against the cool tile as he pulled his knees up to his chest. Before he buried his face in his knees. He misses his mum and dad, and sisters, and he has no idea how they are going to cope with him being missing. A couple of tears fell from his eyes, before he lifted his head up to wipe them away. But it was no use, his mum would be the worst, if he doesn't come home in a couple of days she'll have a break down. His dad will try to be brave but will most likely cry at night when no one can see. And his sisters, well Liam doesn't even want to think about what they would do.

What does Zayn even want with him? What has Liam done that was so bad to be wanted to be _killed_? It makes no sense to him, he ran a hand through his hair before he pushed himself up off the ground, turning the taps off before hoping out of the shower. Grabbing the towel from the floor to dry himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist as he waited for someone. He bent down picking up his dirty clothes as he examined them, turning them around, and no way could he managed to get back into them, they were disgusting and dirty, and his boxers were a mess. He frowned because he will most likely have to wear those clothes again.

Their was a single knock at the bathroom door, and Liam snapped his head towards the door in time to see it pushed open as Harry came in. Clothes in one hand and the handcuffs again. Liam was happy for the clothes, but he groaned at the handcuffs.

Harry gave him a frown before handing him over the clothes, Liam accepted them grabbing them from Harry's hands.

"When you're dressed, knock on the door, and let me know." Harry said with a small voice.

Liam nodded and watched as Harry exited out of the door, when Harry was gone he groaned loudly looking down at the clothes, they were pretty simple. Boxer briefs, grey jeans, worn out hi-tops, a pair of socks, and a really baggy shirt. Liam sighed before removing the towel around his waist, and pulling on the boxer briefs. Before going ahead to put the rest of his clothes on, along with the shoes. He fluffed his hair up a bit with the towel, before gripping it tightly as he walked to the door, taking a deep breathe in as he knocked twice on the door, and took a step back. There was a minute of silence, before the door began to open again, revealing Harry once more.

Liam handed the towel back to Harry who just threw it onto his shoulder, before grabbing Liam's wrist cuffing them up and standing out of the door way so Liam was able to get out. He got behind Liam, placing a hand on the small of his back again as he began to lead him down the hallway once more, they came to another flight of stairs and Harry lead him up them. Liam's heart was beating fast and hard against his chest as he was walking up the stairs, because he knows where Harry is leading him now, and for all Liam knows, this will be when he dies. He could walk into Zayn's room, and Zayn could shoot him, or stab him. Or do some sick twisted shit to him, before killing him. Liam sucked in a deep breathe, as they stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor. The door looked exactly like the other ones, plain white, but what lays on the other side is what freaks Liam out the most.

Harry cleared his throat before he turned Liam around to face him, Harry bit his bottom lip as he looked at the door before back at Liam. He sighed pointing to the door.

"Zayn's in there. He wants to see you, I guess, uhm. Don't like.." Harry brought his hand up to the back of his neck to scratch it before replying to Liam. "Don't piss him off, because, well. You just don't want to do that." Harry said with a simple nod, before he reached over to undo the handcuffs on Liam's wrist.

He moved past Liam to knock on the door three times, before turning back to Liam nodding his head towards it. Liam swallowed past the thick bump in his throat before Harry opened the door, pushing Liam into it, before shutting the door close behind him.

The first thing Liam takes in, is the walls, they're a dark blue colour, with a couple of windows, and a lot of artwork hanging up on the walls. Then he notices the size of the bed, and it's pretty massive. He can hear his heart beat, and feel how hard it's pumping as his hands fidget by his side. Liam's fucking terrified to be left in the room alone with Zayn, he hears a chuckle before his eyes snap to the noise. Zayn's leaning against a window across from his bed, his legs crossed at the ankles, and his hands crossed over his chest. He's laughing at Liam before he's pushing himself off the wall and moving towards Liam. Liam's eyes widen as he notices Zayn coming closer, and he moves back, his back smacking into the door. His lowerback hits the doorknob, and he winces in pain but he never takes his eyes off Zayn who was now, a couple of feet in front of Liam.

"You're cute when you're scared." Was the first thing to come out of Zayn's mouth when he stopped in front of Liam.

Liam's eyes widen the tiniest bit as he looks at Zayn, his hands fist tightly into his jeans by his side, as he gulps. Zayn was attractive, it's hard to deny that, but the way he acts and the personality he holds, makes him look ugly to Liam. Liam's standing face to face with a killer, and he still doesn't know what he's done to wind up like this. Zayn lets out a small chuckle before shaking his head as a smirk appears on his face.

"Now, lets have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment thoughts or opinions! Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> I usually don't reply to comments but I read every single one of them, and they are what makes me really happy to continue writing! :)


	3. Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck! So sorry guys for the long ass update, I just, I already had the third chapter written out but as I read through it I really didn't like how it was. So I wrote up a whole new one, except I didn't even like that one either... So I was stuck in an infinite loop it seemed like, I wrote so many different chapters for this one and finally settled on one that I actually like haha!
> 
> Updates are random as, so I can't tell you when the next chapter will be done! I'm really busy all the time, and this is something I do in my spare time. So be patient .xx

Pain was inflicted into his lowerback, the doorknob digs harshly into his skin inches away from his spine. It causes his back to arch a bit, he shuffles the smallest bit in attempt to move his back off the doorknob, but his feet feel frozen in place, like glued to the one spot and no matter how hard he tried to move, his feet would refuse to move an inch. Sweat beads start to roll down the back of his neck, he curses on not getting that haircut done that he wanted. He feels the sweat drip down his neck and disappear underneath the shirt a tiny bit, his fingers are still laced tightly in his jeans, his lips pursed tight. His eyes are never moving, watching, studying the person in front of him. His heart rate picks up, the closer the man gets to him, close enough that Liam can smell the oder of the other boy. He didn't smell bad, instead, he smelt of fine cherry wine on a cool summers day. It was an _odd_ way to describe the smell of someone, but it was more close to the truth then anything else.

_His breath hitches, Malik gets closer, his heart rate picks up._

Liam's frozen in place, his back starts to ache more from the doorknob and he starts fiddling with a single piece of thread hanging from his jeans. His eyes flutter close, no longer being able to look at the man, and he can feel and sense how close this man is getting to him. The breath of the other hits his upper lip, just underneath his nose and he pushes his head back against the door, in an attempt to move further away from the man. He wishes the door would open up, swallow him whole and take him back home to where his mother, father and sisters are waiting for him. Counting down from ten slowly in his head, by the time he reaches six he feels his eyes starting to sting, though his eyes are closed the pain increases more. When he reaches three, the first tear slips out of a closed eyelid and by the last second they start to fall freely down his face.

Liam's dad taught him from a young age to never show weakness to anyone but himself, never show any signs of being hurt or anything along those lines. Taught him to hold it all together and _be a man._

Not only was he scared out of his wits in the position that he was in, he was also disappointed in himself for allowing the tears to fall down his face freely and show signs of complete weakness towards Malik. Showing this side of submissiveness in a way towards a killer did not equal to a pleasant outcome. It was an advantage that Malik would have over him, breaking him down and torturing him in the most simplest of ways.

Feeling of fingers curling into his shirt, pull him into a solid chest, his eyes still clammed shut with the tears still falling. He was impossibly close to the killer, chest to chest, nose to nose, lips to lips in a close manner. Nothing could have made Liam guess things would lead up to this, he was convinced Malik would kill him in just one glance. There's an eery silence in the room, Liam's still crying only now it's silent and the tears are just falling from the state of shock that he is in. He can hear the breathing of Malik and his own heartbeat. Suddenly there's a soft brush of lips against his, the faintest brush, it felt more like a feather touching his lips then a pair of actual lips. It was over before it even started and Malik was moving again, his hand still fisted in Liam's shirt, still holding him close.

The lips have moved to Liam's earlobe, and his breath hitches again when he hears the lips part and Malik is whispering to him like he's afraid someone will hear him.

"Remember." His voice got lower, his mouth got closer. "Me."

And then he was gone, the hand on Liam's shirt pulled him forward away from the door and then it was gone from his shirt. The sound of a door handle twist, and a door open was what made Liam open his eyes for the first time since he started crying. His head whipped around to the door and Malik was standing there, but so was Harry. Malik was leaning up, Liam notices that Harry was much taller then him, whispering into his ear kind of like the way he was doing to Liam. Harry's eyes widen a tiny bit before his sight was directed towards Liam, and fear overtook Liam's body again by the look Harry was giving him. It was cold in a way, and it held a mischievous look as well. He nodded once for Malik, and then Malik was moving away from both Harry and Liam, heading straight back over to the window that he was leaning against when Liam first walked in.

Malik doesn't say anything, and Harry moves forward to Liam. It takes him a second to wrap his fingers around Liam's wrist and then he's tugging him down and out of Malik's room.

He starts to lead him down the flight of stairs, his first thought was that Harry was taking him back to that dirty room, Liam knew for sure that if he was going back to that room he was going to throw up. They got down the stairs and Liam notices that Harry hadn't cuffed him, the cuffs were hanging on his jean hoops where a belt is meant to go and Liam sees this as his perfect opportunity to make a run for it. He looks around so he can see exactly where he is, he notes he was on the second floor by the placement of the T.V, chairs and the long hallway. So if Liam was to make a run for it, the safest bet would be to run down the hall and hope one of the hallway doors leads him somewhere, preferably a way out of this place. Or he could hit the stairs that lead to where he was imprisoned at first, and try and find his way out of this place.

The options spin around in Liam's mind, and when he makes up his mind on what he was going to do he starts to twist his wrist in Harry's grip. He yanks the hardest he can, it throws Harry off balance at first, completely not expecting that. But it doesn't flatter his grip on Liam's wrist, instead he tightens his hold and turns his body around to face Liam. His stare is cold again like the one in the room, and he pulls Liam up against his chest and in a swift moment, Liam didn't even see it coming his hands were cuffed together and Harry had his fingers hooked in the chain connecting the two cuffs and he starts to move again dragging Liam with him.

Liam should've known that, that wouldn't of worked, Harry was a killer just like Malik so of course he would've dealt with people who have tried to escape before. It was useless really the attempt that Liam just pulled, and he slugs his shoulders as Harry leads him to some destination.

Malik had kissed him in a way, it wasn't anything forceful or along those lines, it was faint and over quickly but it still happened. It keeps playing over in Liam's mind what had happened, and it made no sense at all to why Malik had done that. Malik wanted him for something, something he has done has pissed Malik off in the worst way, but there was something else he was needed for. Had to be for Malik do a kiss like that to him, then whisper, almost sounded like a beg, to remember him. And, it was new, how could Liam remember someone he never even knew? Maybe, this was Malik's way of getting inside of his head, fucking around with his mind and confusing the shit out of Liam. Maybe it's a way he tortures his victims, slowly driving them insane by doing the most confusing things.

Soon, embarrassment flooded over Liam when he remembers that he just tried to escape, and the feeling of the cuffs come into sense. Harry is taking large strides, tugging Liam behind him and is shoulders are set tight and tense, and Liam knows that he has pissed off the boy. He had honestly thought that he had a chance in escaping, but obviously he didn't do it as good as he thought he could. Hell, he _didn't even_ put up much of a fight anyway.

Harry doesn't lead Liam down the stairs to where he was first captive, instead he leads Liam down the hallway and stops out front one of the doors.

He turns towards Liam with a simple eyebrow raise, and pulls him close by the chain. He doesn't say anything as he once again uncuffs Liam, but he makes sure his grip on Liam's wrist is tight and forceful. Liam would wince, but he's embarrassed himself a lot already, and he doesn't want to come off as completely weak to him. He'll become and easy target if he does that, and that's something he kind of, doesn't want. He doesn't want to be shown as weak and defenceless towards a pair of killers, that has trouble written all over it.

"Malik wants you in here until he decides one what he'd going to do with you, don't worry you're not alone in here." There's a small smirk on Harry's face when he finishes the sentence and Liam gulps.

Harry is holding both of Liam's wrist in one hand and he turns his body a bit to the side so he can reach the door, he grabs a pair of keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door, before placing the keys back and opening the door up. Liam can't see much, doesn't get time to really look before Harry is pulling him and basically shoving him into the room. Liam stumbles backwards as the door is being closed, and he trips over his own feet falling onto his arse when he hears the click of a lock, and then, _silence_.

The room is illuminated by three glowing lamps, which sets the room to a dim colour close to the one he was locked in, but a tiny bit more brighter. The floor is clean, no slimy feeling on his feet and the walls are all painted white. There is no horrible stench in this room, so Liam is thankful for that. But there isn't much to go by in this room, no random items thrown on the ground, no broken pieces of metal or brick, no scattered clothes, there was nothing. It was just a plain bare, four wall room. Liam is certain if he had a strain jacket on he'd look like he was in a mental ward room.

Harry had said that he wasn't alone in this room, but looking around he can't see anyone else and the space is pretty darn small. So, if someone else is in here maybe they haven't arrived yet? Maybe, Malik is doing the same thing to them that he did to him? Liam shuffles back on his bum, against the wall and drags his feet up to his chest. His fingers idly play with a lose string on his knees, and lets his mind wonder to what the fuck is going on. First, Malik kept telling him he was what he wanted, that he had the right person, that he did _something_ and now he's telling Liam to remember _him_ , and almost kissed _him_. What type of killers are they anyway? Kidnaps someone and then fucks around with their minds, giving mixed signals? Does Malik want him dead, or does he want to fuck him? Liam shivers at the thought of both of them.

Groaning in frustration Liam flings his head back, and winces in pain when his skull connects with the concrete wall. He whines, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his head, before sighing and closing his eyes tightly. Liam has no fucking idea what he has done to be kidnapped, and he has no fucking idea who the hell Malik is, and how is he fucking meant to remember him?

There's a rustling outside the door and Liam's eyes snap open and he quickly jumps to his feet, as the noise gets louder and closer. Liam stays frozen when he hears the door unlock, a shout of words are being said and when the door opens a body is being pushed into the room and the words _"You curly headed cunt!"_ are being shouted as the door is ripped closed and locked. The body stumbles back on his feet, but catches himself and doesn't fall like Liam had done before.

Liam's frozen at the person who is now in the room, and he watches as the boy slowly starts to calm down, his breathing heavy and rigged. He takes deep breathes in and out, and under a minute he isn't fuming as much as he was when, Liam assumes was Harry, basically threw him into this room. The stranger runs his hands through his hair, lets a deep sigh out and then turns around to face Liam.

The first thing Liam notices is that the man is dressed in a pair of denim cut off jeans, and probably the most rattiest shirt out. It was white, but stained with different marks, it was ripped and looked like it was just hanging on by a thread. There were bruises littered on his arm, _too tight grips_ , and one right on his cheek, _he was punched in the jaw_. The lights in the room illuminate his facial features, his jawline is sharp, his cheekbones are hollow and high, his eyes are a bright type of blue colour. His hair is ruffled up and sticking in different directions, and stubble is littered along his jawline and cheekbones. He looks to be around the age of Liam, maybe older, but definitely smaller than Liam in height way. The stranger eyes Liam up like Liam just did, and he settles on a crooked grin when he locks eyes with Liam.

"Louis Tomlinson." The stranger greets, his voice is a thick Yorkshire accent, rough but high at the same time.

"Liam Payne." Liam squeaks out with a half smile.

Louis just smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks/Recs anything is welcomed here!
> 
> Find me on tumblr if you wanna say hi or message me about this fic; LarryDomain.Tumblr.Com


	4. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well okay, I'm so sorry for the long ass wait. I had the worst writers block out, I swear it's horrible haha. This chapter is short because I needed to get something done!
> 
> I hope the next chapter is more longer and some things will be more explained in the next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks to all who have stuck along, and shout out to that one person who comments all the time asking for updates. You're adorable and I'm glad you like the fic so much! 
> 
> No beta , apologies to spelling errors and big shout out to my best mate Jesse for helping me figure out a good plot for this fic ! He is amazing 
> 
>  THIS WHOLE FIC IS DEDICATED AROUND THE SONG "Wrong Turn by Blackout City Kids" I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO IT
> 
> Tumblr: Larrydomain.tumblr.com

It's been a couple of hours, he's sure this time. It's been a couple of hours since Louis showed up in this place. It's been a couple of hours and no more words have been said between the pair. Instead Liam is now sitting on the floor, his back up against the wall opposite the door while Louis stands with his back to him.

Louis been, for the past couple of hours, trying to find a way out of this place. Liam has soon come to learn that Louis was a fighter, and he wouldn't go down without a battle. Which would explain why there was a lot of screaming and carrying on going on when Louis was first thrown in here from Styles.

Liam admires Louis a bit in that way, that he didn't just submit and go along with it all. He put up a fight, and stood his ground. Maybe if Liam had done that, maybe he might've got away, maybe not. He isn't a hundred percent sure with it.

Louis pacing back and forth, and Liam's convinced he knows every square inch of this room now with the amount of times he's been looking it over, trying to find some way out. There isn't a way out is the thing, it's a four wall room with a single door and couple of lamps, nothing else. He has a strong hunch that Louis knows there is no way out, unless the door was unlocked, but he's determined to keep trying.

"This is fucked!" Louis finally speaks, his voice is harsh, rough and his hands come up to grip at his hair tugging at the strands. "I didn't do anything!" He screams to nothing.

Liam winces from the sound of his voice, and he lowers his eyes to the ground swallowing past the lump in his throat. He knows exactly how Louis feels, he did nothing, and yet here he is. He doesn't dare to speak up, because he doesn't know Louis that well, doesn't know exactly what he is capable of or how he would really react to Liam. Ever since he smirked at Liam when he found out his name, Liam has been questioning a lot.

Maybe Louis knows who he is? Maybe his name reminded him of something? Or was he just over thinking a lot of stuff? He isn't sure anymore.

Louis groans loud, and Liam snaps his head up to face him. Said man has put his back against the wall and slid down onto his arse, his arms crossed over his chest and his feet spread as he stares directly at Liam.

He swallows under the gaze of the other, but doesn't tear his eyes away from him. Instead he stares back at the man, and holds his gaze.

It's dead silent for a minute, before Liam swallows hard, and opens his mouth to speak.

"Do you remember how you got here?" His voice is just above a whisper, and he's amazed that Louis was able to hear him and pick up on what he said.

He shakes his head, but stops halfway before frowning.

"I had just finished work."

*.*.*.*

_"I'll see you next week Max, make sure you have the files ready and completed for Nick. You know how he is!" A chuckle is heard from behind him, and Louis is sure that Max heard what he had said._

_He was last to leave the building, staying behind as everyone left to clean up his desk area and make sure he has a hold of everything. He said goodbye to the janitor and made his way out of the building. It was casual friday, which meant that they could wear casual clothes as they wished, so Louis opted to wearing a pair of denim cut off shorts because he always loved the way they made his thighs look and a plain white shirt._

_It felt a bit weird to be leaving a building wearing clothes like that, then the usual suit he wears, but he decided on those clothes because it would be easier to head out to the clubs after going home. All he would have to do is drop his briefcase off at home and head out._

_The roads he walked home were always quiet, even when he lived on the busy side of town, he had managed to find back roads that weren't crowded and got him home in under ten minutes._

_He should've known something was off when he had the unpleasant feeling settle in his stomach and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. But Louis had always been the one to take things out of proportion, so he ignored all the warning signs and headed the way he knew for home._

_It turned out to be a bad mistake to ignore the sings, when he took a left and headed down a backstreet. The lamps lighting up the street flickered, before going out to pitch black and Louis had fastened his pace._

_He could hear footsteps behind him, following him, his breath hitches and he doesn't dare to look back. Keeps his briefcase next to him, tightens his grip on it and keeps walking forward. He ignores the noise of footsteps behind him, and thinks about getting home in one piece. He keeps the pace up, and takes a sharp left in hopes to lose the person following him and throw him off balance._

_He looks behind him when he's a good fare way away from the turn and he breathes in relief when he sees that no one is behind him. His heart rate slows down back to normal and he lets a sigh of relief out shaking his head before turning around._

_A fist is met with his jaw and his briefcase falls to the ground as he stumbles back. The punch was hard, and it hurt like hell, but it wasn't enough to knock him onto the ground. Instead he just stumbled back cupping his jaw before looking at the person who hit him. He can't see anything, they're dressed in all black from head to toe with masks on over their face._

_Louis goes to strike, he's not innocent towards fights, he's done many before in his life so he isn't scared to knock one back at who hit him. What he wasn't expecting was for someone to appear behind him, their grip strong on his arms, strong enough that Louis knows their will be bruises._

_It happened more quickly then Louis would've liked, he was thrown to the ground, and then he was jumped. They were ripping at his shirt, his pants, clawing at his skin on anything they could get. He was pinned and getting torn apart, the only thing he remembers last was a loud shout before someone grabbed his hair, yanked his head up then slammed it back down onto the ground._

_It knocked him out cold._

*.*.*.*

"I then woke up in a really bad smelling room, the walls were covered in slim and my hands were tied together by a chain hanging from the roof. My shirt was torn to pieces, as you can see." Louis gestures towards the shirt hanging by a thread on him. "And the first thing I noticed was the pain in my jaw and the back of my head. Who ever had a hold of me knocked me out by slamming my head against the ground. And I can tell you now, it hurts like a mother fucker." There's a small laugh from his side before he shakes his head.

"I don't know how long i was hanging there, might've been hours, days or even weeks. I don't know, but I know that someone came in to check the lights and he was Irish. He didn't tell me anything, didn't think he would tell me much and then not long after him. I got a visit from Malik." Liam's eyes widen a bit as he stares at Louis.

"See, the thing is, I've heard about this Malik guy before. I've heard whispers that he was a real dangerous man not to piss off, or you would be dead. So safe to say when I'm standing, well, hanging right in front of the worlds most dangerous man I might've pissed myself." He snorts to himself. "I've never seen someone with such a cold look before when he stared me down, he didn't even say anything to me. He just looked at me, scrunched his nose up and then disappeared. I was convinced he went to get someone to kill me. That this was the end for me. But I didn't want to go down with out a fight." There's silence, and Liam watches as Louis shuffles to get a bit more comfortable from where he's sitting.

"So when the next person came in, I thought I would try and just fight for my life, if I'm going down I'm going down with a fight. I wasn't prepared for the most gorgeous man on the earth to walk in next though, no. Malik was pretty attractive, but I didn't pay much mind to his appearance when I was focused more on him looking like he was about to kill me… The man was gorgeous when he walked in, all long legs and long hair with bright green eyes. His name was Styles, and I was taken back. I thought for a second, that I wasn't tied up in a killers house, I tricked myself into thinking I was tied up in Styles house for him. Odd thought isn't it? I'm about to die, and I'm thinking of sex? Well, what can I say? I am just a boy after all. I soon snapped out of the trance though when he untied me and dragged me out of the room. I started to panic, I started yelling, screaming, kicking and clawing at him. I was doing everything to try and get away from him. But he was strong, and he knew what he was doing. Before I knew it, the Irishman was opening this door, and I was getting thrown into this room. And well, that's all I remember." Louis concludes, he stopped looking at Liam ages ago, instead his eyes are trained on his bare feet and the dirt near him.

Liam sits there looking at Louis, and he lets a frown etch over his face. He doesn't understand why Malik gave him a different greeting then he did with Louis, doesn't understand when he nearly kissed him but looked at Louis like he was nothing. And he sure as hell doesn't understand why Malik is taking people in who have no clue to what they've done to deserve this. Why does he feel like Malik is only playing mind games with him? Twisting his thoughts to the point where Liam just doesn't know what is real and what isn't anymore?

What does Malik even want with him?

"So, you have no recall to why Malik would want you?" Liam's voice wavers a bit, and Louis back straightens up a bit at his question.

"Not really no, I mean. I have done some shit in my life I'm not proud of, but I don't think it's really anything bad enough to have Malik want to kill me. Like, you have commit murder or steal from him or something that high up to have him after you. So I can't really think of anything I've done regarding him to have him kidnap me."

So it makes two of them, both here for reasons unknown. Liam sighs heavily shaking his head as he fights m back the tears that want to escape. He's frustrated, and so, so, scared.

"How did you wind up here?" Louis finally questions after a handful of minutes of silence.

Liam bites his lower lip, looking up at Louis before he opens his mouth to begin to tell him the story. How he was over his parents fighting, hitting the clubs and being knocked out. But as his mouth opens, no words come out. Because the door is swinging open, and Malik is storming in.

All words die in Liam's throat when he takes in the look of Maliks face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr; Larrydomain@tumblr.com


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise?

_Growing up, parents will shelter their kids in from the world. They will sugar coat all the bad and try to brainwash them to show that everything is fine. Most know that they do it because they never want their kids to experience the way life really is._

_So most kids will grow up on the little knowledge of what the world actually is, on what it actually holds. They will grow up thinking things will always be good, nothing bad will ever happen. No one can really blame the parents for wanting to shelter their babies; any parent would want to protect their kids from harm, but maybe they should take a step back and realise something._

_By sheltering their kids, and hiding the evil, when the kids grow up and are forced to go out into the world as adults they are left with no knowledge on what is to come. They won't know how to handle a situation when turned sour, and they won't know what is actually dangerous to what is not._

_Liam was one, he grew up in a family who hid everything bad in the world from him and his sisters. Liam had next to nothing of knowledge against the evil of the world, and like his parents had planned, he had expected for things too go good and sail smoothly._

_Thinking about it now, Liam wishes that his parents had told him from a young age what life is really about. Because maybe if they had showed him the true way of living, he wouldn't of wound up in the mess that he is in now. If his parents had taught him to fight, he could defend himself._

_But no, they had protected him and sheltered him from the world and now Liam is left out to fight it with his bare hands._

_Knowledge or not, Liam was determined to come out alive._

*.*.*.*

In a panic daze from the quick intruding of Malik, Liam didn't even register that Harry had slipped into the room as well, and had grabbed Louis by the waist.

He only noticed it, when Malik wrapped an arm around his bicep and forcefully tugged him out of the white room. His eyes locked with Louis; then he saw Harry behind him with a smirk on his face. The last thing Liam had seen was the scared look in Louis eyes, before the door had slammed closed behind them.

The grip on his bicep was tight, enough that Liam knows there will be bruises on his arm. It seems that anything that happens to him here, big or small, will leave him with bruises littered on his skin.

Malik is dragging him down the hallway, into the room where the T.V and chairs were. He hasn't said a single word to him at all since his barging in, but he leads him down the hall where the five doors were located. Liam remembers the bathroom being one of them.

Malik stops to the second on the right and wrenches the door open, shoving Liam inside of the room. Liam topples and goes, bracing himself against the closest object near him. He isn't sure exactly what it is, he thinks it's a statue of a plant but maybe it's real? He isn't really focusing much onto it, because Malik is slamming the door shut and standing in the room with him.

Liam straightens himself up as he looks at Malik, and Malik stares him down.

He looks so mad, and Harry's voice is ringing in his ear about not to piss him off, and _what the fuck did he do now?_

If Liam was a bigger man, he would probably speak up and say something like _"what the fuck have I done now to piss you off?"_ But he kind of values his life, plus he's way too nice to actually say something like that, so he keeps his mouth shut and just watches.

It's deathly silent between the pair as they stare each other down, Liam can feel the hairs on his arms and neck standing up from the nerves coursing through his body. His eyes are fighting back tears that want to escape, refusing to back down and surrender himself to Malik. He's never envisioned himself to be wound up in a situation like this, head to head with a killer, his life hanging on by thread. He always thought he'd sail through life unharmed and protected, he never knew how dead wrong he was.

Malik moves, and Liam freezes all his movements, his breathe hitching.

"You need to eat." Then Maliks face goes blank with all emotion, wiping clear of the deadly look he just had.

Liam's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline as he watches Malik, confused on what he had just said.

Malik eyes Liam down, and Liam cowers a bit to himself, but he stands his ground determined to figure out what game Malik is playing with him.

"I said." Malik speaks up once again. "You need to eat." His words spit like venom in such a simple request.

Malik's left hand flicks towards a set of chairs and a small table he didn't notice before, Liam looks over to it before back at Malik then back at the table. After a minute of silence, Liam slowly moves towards the set and sits down on one of the wooden chair.

Heart beat fastening up with every move Malik makes, Liam feels sweat start to trace down his skin. It's gross, but he doesn't dare move to wipe it away, instead his eyes lock on Malik and watches his move. He doesn't want to be poisoned or anything like that, maybe that's how Malik plans to kill him. Make him something to eat and poison him, so he keeps his eyes on Malik at all times and watches what he does.

Malik settles on a normal sandwich for Liam, and he eyes down Liam as he eats it. All while Liam keeps thinking its poisoned; wondering how long it'll take for it to spread through his body and kill him from the inside out. The atmosphere is tense, a knife could cut through how tense it is, both parties staring each other down.

"Have you figured out why you're here? I have given you some time to think." Malik speaks up, his left eyebrow raising.

Liam chokes on the bit of food in his mouth before his eyes widen, he didn't even stop and think to why he was in here. Shit, he's so screwed right now.

"No." Liam shakes his head, crowding in on himself. "I honestly don't know what I've done."

And just like that, the tension is broken and Malik is standing up so fast his chair squeaks and falls to the ground. His fist slam ontop of the table and Liam scoots back quickly from the shock of Malik's personality change.

"For fucks sake." Malik spits out, anger laced into his words. His eyes stare him down, dark and cold.

"Can you please just give me a hint or some clue to exactly why you want me here! I honestly am so lost and I have no idea!" Liam pleads dropping the sandwich onto the table.

Malik makes his way around from the table towards Liam, and he grabs him by the collar of his shirt pulling him up out of the chair and slamming him up against the wall.

"You're really starting to piss me off Liam, and you don't want to see me angry." He says his fist tightening more in his shirt. "I'll give you one more chance." His voice lowers.

_"Do you know why you're here?"_

*.*.*.*

Back in the four square white room, Louis has himself wrenched away from the burning grip Harry's fingers were digging into his hips. His feet move him to the other side of the room; while Harry stays in the same spot.

Louis left eyebrows raises as a familiar smirk settles across Harry's face; his smirk growing the more Louis stares at him.

It stays like that all for 30 seconds before the silence is broken by laughter on Harry's side.

"Lou." Harry's voice speaks up, his arms coming up and spreading wide. He tips his head to the left, a lazy smile now spreading on his face. "Come here."

Louis deflates at the words Harry speaks, his own smile appearing as he rolls his eyes making his way over to Harry. His arms wrap around Harry's waist, while Harry's come around his neck; leaning his head down so his forehead is resting against Louis.

"How's Liam?" Harry says still smiling, his eyes locking with Louis.

"Hmm." Louis speaks up, his fingers slipping underneath Harry's shirt so he can skim them along the bottom of the boy's spine, his skin soft too touch. "Pretty shaken up, still doesn't know what he's done." Louis says moving his head to rest on Harry's shoulder. "I gave him the story you told me to give him babe, he brought it." Louis concludes turning his face to the side so he can kiss Harry's neck softly.

"That's my baby." Harry says bringing one hand up to cart through the hair on the back of Louis head. His fingers getting slightly tangled in the small knots in his hair. "Zayn's still mad, pretty pissed." Harry hums. "But that's because it's Zayn."

"Liam's petrified of him, poor lad kind of feel sorry for him." Louis admits with a small sigh.

"Hey, it's okay. You know Zayn, how he works. He'll be fine." Harry reassures his free hand rubbing circles on the back of Louis neck.

"You're right, Liam will find out soon enough what this is. And why he's such an important roll." Louis nods; still kissing along Harry's neck. "Well you know, unless Zayn gets fed up and has enough with him." Louis shrugs, his fingers digging into Harry's flesh before he nips the taller boys jawline.

"Babe it's okay, Zayn won't hurt him. He can't hurt him, and you know why." Harry reassures; his fingers carding through Louis hair, gently tugging it every time his fingers cross a knot.

"Why are you always right?" Louis laughs into Harry's shoulder.

"Must just be me charm... Hey Lou, look at this, we have this room all to ourselves, Zayn's most likely torturing Liam to no ends right now and who knows what Niall actually does get up too." Harry smirks, he drops the hand that was rubbing circles on Louis neck, to come around and cup his left arse cheek.

"You're so hot." Louis mumbles before he pulls away to grin up at Harry. "Let me do this." He whispers with a smirk before he drops to his knees.

And yeah, Harry doesn't mind this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's been like a couple of months since updating this! I have had such a writers block and too top it all off my laptop broke!! So yay lost all my work and wrote this chapter on my phone!!
> 
> Since this chapter was written on my phone it probably has a hundred and one spelling mistakes, intake full credit for that because I don't have a beta. 
> 
> Also on this note this chapter is only 1.8k words long which doesn't reach my 2k mark each chapter but I tried my hardest and ended up with this!!
> 
> I apologise if it's a shit chapter, I just wanted to get someone out?? 
> 
> Mkre stuff is about to be revealed in the chapters to come, stick around! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr; Larrydomain@tumblr.com
> 
> (I also updated the summary to this go if you haven't noticed!)


	6. Chapter Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, surprise? 
> 
> So I kind of abandoned this fic - I mean it’s nearly been a year. But recently I’ve received a couple of anons on tumblr and some messages on here on wanting me to update this fic, like some people still love it to this day and don’t want it to fade away. 
> 
> So it kind of gave me the motivation and push to continue this fanfic. 
> 
> In saying that - I have about four other fics I’m currently working on for separate occasions so I can not promise regular updates on this fic. Though I’m making a promise to myself to continue this one and finishing it. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter - I’ve finally figured out a good plot for this, so I know how to write it out now. I also apologise for spelling errors, no beta for this fic!
> 
> Love you all, and thank you for the constant support on this. Proves how a comment from someone can make an author continue an abandoned fic!

When faced head on with danger, some people say that your life can flash right before your own eyes.

They say when you face a near death experience your mind starts to wander into the _what ifs_ in life. You start to think about how you lived your life;

 _Did you live it to the fullest?_  
_Did you complete every task you ever set for yourself?_  
_Was your life worth living?_

Thoughts like this have never really crossed Liam's mind before, he never had to face a single bad problem in his life. His life had been so smooth - but now, right here and right in this point of time; Liam is looking into the face of danger.

Just like they always say, Liam's life is currently flashing right before his own eyes. His mouth has glued shut and his eyes have widened. A million and one things have been running through his mind the second the sentence had left Malik's mouth.

He attempts to see for what wrongness he had ever done in his life, anything that’s so bad that's it made him wound up to this moment in time.

But just like usual, he ends up drawing blanks. He has no recollection of any information to why he's been kidnapped.

It seems that his silence has once again caused a stir in Malik.

The grip on his shirt tightens the more that Zayn pushes him against the wall. His back is starting to hurt from the pressure of the bricks digging into his flesh, that he winces out loud and swears that a tear slides down his cheek.

"Useless." Malik mutters.

"I'm sorry." Liam musters out, "I just don't know what I've done."

It causes Malik too groan loudly before he drops Liam.

What happens next, happened so fast that Liam barely saw it coming.

His fist is raised, and in a split second Malik's knuckles have collided with the brick wall right next to Liam's head. He's glaring darkly at Liam, not even flinching when he punched the dry wall.

"You're an important part in this role, if it wasn't for the importance that you fucking value, this fist would've met your face." Malik grits out,

"But it's only a matter of time, before I can't take this anymore. You better find out why you're here, or only God can help you with what I will put you through."

*.*.*.*

Niall is the one who escorts him from the small kitchen that Zayn had, had him in. Liam wasn't sure if Niall had been outside the whole time that he was in there, listening in, but he doesn't question on it. All he knows is he is once again in cuffs and being lead down the hall to another room. Niall hasn't spoken so much as a word to him, all he did was just give the lad a tight lip smile before escorting him away.

The room he was led to wasn't anything like the one he had woken up chained to. This room still had the same four white walls, but this time there was a small window placed high on the wall and a fan hanging from the ceiling. There was a single bed pushed against the far corner, with a small night table next to it.

It wasn't much, but not knowing how long Liam was going to be held here, he'd take what he can get.

"Under orders of Malik, you'll be uncuffed in here - but you will also be locked in here. For how long, it will be until Malik will want to speak to you. As for food and toilet needs, there will always be someone out front of your door too tend you for the toilet and to bring food. No one will be allowed in this room unless it’s Malik himself. That is all." Niall speaks up after Liam has finished observing the room.

Liam turns around to face Niall, a frown on his face as he lets out a heavy sigh. All he does is just nod in the direction of Niall before he holds his hands out to be uncuffed.

"Don't even think about running." Niall says offhandedly.

Liam just nods once.

When the cuffs have been removed, Niall gives him one last look - a glint of sadness in his eyes. Before he's turning himself around and exiting out of the room. Liam hears the lock being turned and that's when he finally breaks himself down.

He manages to make it towards the bed, throwing his body onto it and curling his legs up towards his chest. The first cry comes out harsh, instantly staining his cheeks red. The ones that follow are no better. He curls up tightly on himself, eyes squeezed closed as he lets out wails of cries. His body is shaking from the force of the sadness, and his fingers are digging sharp into his calfs.

He keeps thinking, thinking, thinking of just about anything that could help him. Make him understand what the hell is going on. In his fit of crying; his brain won't turn off from the constant thoughts that are swirling around in his head.

So much is swimming in there, that they kind of mash into a blur when Liam tries to figure out what one thought meant.

Then suddenly, it feels as though a switch has been flicked inside of Liam's brain, all his thoughts blur into one, painting a picture clear as day. It's like they were doing this all along, mushing together badly to paint the big picture. Soon his mind is blank besides the lone thought that's lingering around.

And just like that, Liam believes he has a good hunch to why he's been kidnapped.

*.*.*.*

Niall weaves his way through the corridors, after being here for so long, this place has become a second home to him. He knows every corner, every turn, every room like the back of his hand. So that's why he doesn't even bat an eyelash when he travels the root towards Malik's room. He nearly skips his way there just because of how far away it's actually located, but he ends up keeping his feet on the ground in a normal walking pace when he passes by where Harry and Louis are; both leaning against the lone wall, talking in hush whispers.

They both look over at Niall when they hear him, a small smile on their faces for unknown reasons - so Niall just gives them a small shrug before continuing his way up to Malik's door.

He knocks all about three times before the door is being wrenched open and Malik's standing there with an unimpressed look on his face, staring Niall down.

"Zayn!" Niall cheers before he's barging his way into the room.

He heads directly over to Malik's bed and sits himself down on it, he leans back on it his arms coming out behind him to support his body as he looks over at Malik, who's just now closed the door, turning to face the Irish lad.

"What do you want?" Malik says crossing his arms over his chest.

"We're running out of time Zayn, he's not going to break, he's not going to know why, and that's a bad thing." Niall starts, looking anywhere besides Zayn's stare. "We're running out of time, soon it's going to be too late."

"You don't think I don't know that?" Zayn says shaking his head, before he runs his fingers through his fringe. "I'm starting to think that he knocked his memory out of shape when he went down, before he was dragged here. Maybe when his head connected with the ground it's messed him up more then we have realised." There's a small sigh that escapes his lips. "Which you know, isn't a bad thing, I've wanted to knock the fucker out again because he gets on my nerves, but I know I can't."

"Zayn." Niall sighs once more. "I know how frustrating this has to be fo-"

 _"You don't know shit Niall!"_ Zayn interrupts, a piercing tone in his voice.

"You don't understand how hard this is because he fucking can't remember why he's here and why we need him! He can't remember what's happened that's caused this, and I know we're running out of time, I know they're going to be looking for him soon. But for fucks sake, don't come in here and try to _gentle_ talk with me when I'm under enough pressure as it is! If I can't get him to remember before it's too late, then hell."

There's a long pause, Niall's stunned silent on the bed, his eyes wide as he stares at Zayn whose eyes are focused on the floor.

"If he doesn't remember before it's too late, then he's going to wish he was dead."

*.*.*.*

When the next day comes, Liam's grateful for the small window that's in his room, so he can know when it's nighttime and when it's daytime. When the sun filters through the small window, illuminating a small section of the room, Liam smiles a tiny bit to himself.

He had the whole night to himself, going over his thought, slowly joining the dots together, coming to a conclusion that settles a bit unwell in his gut, but it also puts him at ease a tiny bit.

The whole reason Malik wants him here, is so he can remember exactly why he's here. It's a weird concept, but Liam has begun to slowly figure out why he's here. He's slowly putting the pieces together, and each step makes him smile a tiny bit to himself. Maybe if he knows why he's here, Malik might let him go. It's worth a shot, he's not sure if it will actually work, but he needs to try at least.

So he sits patiently on his bed, he sits there with his hands shoved in his thighs, and his stare is directed towards the only door in the room.

Not knowing exactly how long Liam had been sitting there for, his gaze never seemed to leave the door. It’s fixated on the plain white door, staring it down to nothing. The sun must be fully risen, or near close to it, since his room naturally lights up just the tiniest bit more. A small smile filters it’s way onto his lips, _maybe he’s losing his mind slightly._ Who really knows anymore.

It could’ve been minutes, or even hours later until finally there's a twist at the handle. He remembers how Niall told him that no one would be allowed in, unless it was Malik - so when the twists happens at the door, Liam knows exactly who it’s got to be.

His back straightens up more, his hands moving from in between his thighs to rest across his lap, and a small lopsided smile finds its way on Liam’s face. His eyes stay locked on the door, and once it’s full twisted and pushed open Liam’s smile only widens more.

Malik walks in quickly and in one swift moment the door is being shut again while the man himself stands tall in the room. His arms fold across his chest, an eyebrow raised high as he stares Liam down.

Liam shows his teeth off with the smile on his face, before he brings his left hand up towards his face; his fingers quickly running through the strands of hair falling across his face. He can practically see the gears turning in Malik’s head from Liam’s behaviour, and the second he sees the man open his mouth to question said behaviour is the second Liam speaks up.

“I was seven years old when my dad brought them over, I was seven and I never thought too much into it. I was only fucking seven years old when I sealed my fate for myself, because my dad just _knew_ I saw too much.”

He watches as both eyebrows jump up to Malik’s hairline from the bold statement, watches his eyes widen just the slightest part, surprise clearly taking over his face. He continues to study the man as he processes all the information Liam just spilled out. The gears are turning once again, running over everything before Liam sees the way it clicks to Malik. A small smirk settles on Malik’s face, his arms still crossed against his chest as he stares dead on with Liam. Satisfaction screaming behind his eyes.

_Bingo._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope you enjoyed. I’m sorry it’s short, but it’s better then nothing! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Drop your thoughts down below!
> 
> Find me on tumblr; Larrydomain

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the next two chapters written out but I'm just posting the first one to see the reaction I'll get from it. So comment your opinion so far?
> 
> Kudos also are appreciated. :) x


End file.
